


Pale Yellow Flower

by reminiscence



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, rhyming couplets poetry, word count: under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: But below the petals was a dark stain...





	

The pale flowers blossom in the moon's light:  
yellow, and the enticing fairy light –  
the boldness glimmering as though the sun  
gave its warm blessings as the moon had done.

But below the petals was a dark stain:  
the moon's shadow, which brought undeserved pain  
to her friends: the people she loved most;  
her classmates, and even the lonely ghost

who caught her shadow under the pretty bloom.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, a22 - rhyming couplets poetry


End file.
